


Coming Out for Dinner

by crippling_depression



Series: Presidents Daughter AU [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crippling_depression/pseuds/crippling_depression
Summary: Alex introduces Maggie to the first family





	

Alex had been seeing Maggie for two months when she decided it was time for Maggie to meet the family. Even though they knew about Maggie, Mister and President Danvers had no idea how serious they had become. The government issued vehicle pulled up in front of Maggie's apartment building and Alex made her way up the stairs with security detail keeping a respectful distance.

Maggie's roommate, Siobhan, opened the door, her excitement immediately dissolving into disappointment. "I was wrong," she yelled back into the apartment, "your date is here first." Siobhan opened the door wider, now addressing Alex, "She's almost done getting ready, if you want to wait in here," she invited.

"Sure," Alex agreed with a smiled.

As if on cue, Maggie rushed out from the hallway and almost tripped over herself when she saw Alex, she breathed out a "Wow," before remembering why she was rushing in the first place. "Sorry, I got home from work a little later than I thought," Maggie directed towards Alex, "Do you think the suit is too obvious?"

Alex chuckled, shaking her head, "No, you look... you look amazing."

Maggie gave Alex a peck on the lips then looked to Siobhan, "Text me if you need anything or if Winn says something stupid."

"Pfft, I'm not the one meeting the president, so I think I'll be fine," Siobhan told Maggie, "But I will text you if I get home before you, and I expect the same from you."

"Of course, and–" Siobhan held up a hand to stop her mid-sentence.

"Maggie, you're stalling. Just go." Maggie blew out a shaky breath and nodded, "You're right." She hugged her roommate and said goodbye one more time before grabbing Alex's hand and heading out.

When they opened the door, they almost ran into the large man in a suit with his back to the door. He turned around and stepped out of the way, allowing the women to pass.

———

The car ride was mostly silent, seeing as they were both big bundles of nerves. Maggie broke the silence when she remembered something, "What do I say to your dad?"

Alex furrowed her brow in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well I think it might be a little awkward, like 'hey remember when you pointed 12 guns at me? Haha good times.'"

"Oh shit, that's right. What if we just... pretend it didn't happen."

Maggie barely nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, okay that could maybe work. But what if he brings it up?"

"If he brings it up, I'll change the subject," They pulled up to the restaurant as Alex take a deep breath and looks back to Maggie, "Are you ready?"

"No. Are you?"

"No."

"Okay let's go," Maggie finally says, getting out of the car.

———

They're escorted to the private table where Eliza, Jeremiah, and Kara were already sitting and chatting. The conversation paused a moment after they walked in, holding hands. Alex decided not to waste any time and just rip off the band aid, "Mom, dad, Kara, this is Maggie Sawyer," Alex held up their joined hand and continued, "my girlfriend."

Kara stood up nearly squealing from joy and hugged her sister then her girlfriend, "Hi, Maggie. It's very nice to meet you I'm Kara!" She introduced herself, clearly trying her best to contain her excitement. Alex was beaming, seeing how Kara and Maggie got along but suddenly remembered her parents and their reaction, or lack there of. She looked over to see them whispering between each other and an advisor then Eliza spoke, "So you're gay?"

"Yes," Alex answered tentatively. More whispering. Then as if they didn't just spend two minutes whispering in front of them, Eliza and Jeremiah stood up and approached them. Alex braced herself for a lecture, but instead was greeted with a hug from her mother, "We're so happy for you, Alex."

They disconnected, "Thanks, mom," Alex directed her eyes to the floor. Then Eliza turned to address Maggie, holding out a hand to shake. Maggie accepts the handshake without hesitation, "Maggie Sawyer, it's an honor to meet you, ma'am."

"We're so happy you'll be joining us this evening. Please, sit." Everyone took their seats and Kara respectfully demanded Maggie to sit between Alex and herself. Eliza smiled at Alex and continued, "Now, Alex, your father and I are very proud of you. But, we would like you to keep this under wraps. Just until the re-election season," She stated as if it were an obvious fact.

If Alex was surprised by this request, she sure as hell didn't show it. She took a deep breath and Maggie grabbed her hand under the table for comfort, "Keep this under wraps? So you can use it to maybe get ahead in the polls in a year or two? I really thought I'd developed a thick skin for this shallow 'Career over family' attitude but I guess I was wrong. Again. You know what, I can't," she stood and started leaving, with her mother calling behind her.

"Alex–"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone," Alex called back, shutting Eliza down. The other four sat silently for a beat before Kara moved to chase after Alex, like she had done every time Alex stormed away from their mother. But Maggie gently put a hand out to stop her, whispering to Kara, "I'll get her," and quickly spoke to the rest of the table, "If you'll excuse me." She followed Alex's path out the door.

Maggie turned the first corner of the hallway to find Alex crouched against the wall, her head in her hands as she sniffled. Alex immediately addressed the approaching footsteps, "I'm fine Kara," she tried to wave off.

"Well, I'm not," Maggie said, making Alex finally look up at the voice that didn't belong to her sister. "You left me in there alone, jerk," She joked with a subtle grin, making Alex chuckle as she wiped away the tears on her cheek. Maggie crouched down to be on the same level as her girlfriend and looking her in the eyes with a wicked smile.

"You know, I talked back to her?"

Alex quirked an eyebrow, "You what?"

"Yeah, I was like 'with all due respect, madam president, you're out of line' and she was like 'no you're out of line!' Then she called Secret Service on me. I managed to punch the dude that grabbed me and narrowly escaped, out running them to find you," Maggie elaborated with an amusing amount of enthusiasm.

Alex was laughing now, which was the best sound in the universe according to Maggie, "You're so full of shit."

"You're right. I politely excused myself without punching anyone," Maggie stood up and held out a hand for Alex. She held her hand even after she stood, facing Maggie with slightly puffy, red eyes. Maggie reached out, using her free hand to caress Alex's cheek, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just– I understand where she's coming from, I do, but..." Alex paused, looking for the right words, "It feels like she's taken the power from something that was mine, yet again. Sure, I'm not ready to come out nationally right now, but it's not fair to ask me to treat you like a dirty secret when I want to show you off to the entire world. It should be my decision when I come out."

Maggie held Alex's shoulders and looked her confidently in the eye, "It is. And I will be right there, by your side, supporting you when you do."

"You won't be mad if we have to keep this on the down low?"

"Of course not. Besides, it's kinda fun sneaking around," Maggie assured her with a wink.

Alex took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay. Yeah I think I want to wait. God, how'd I get so lucky?"

"I've been asking myself that everyday for the last two months," Maggie responded with a quick kiss, "You wanna head back in there?"

Alex nodded and took Maggie's hand and they walked back to the table. When they sat down, everybody ignored what just happened until Alex spoke, "I will be quiet about this, but just until I'm ready to not be."

"And when will that be?" Eliza asked carefully.

Alex just shrugged, "Not sure yet. Could be a week, could be a year. We'll just have to see." Eliza reluctantly accepted that answer and dinner conversation continued as usual. Though, for once in her life, she was happy having a formal dinner with her parents. Because she knew Maggie was there for her no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: whatever-queer


End file.
